custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kreta
Description * Mask is a metallic grey and is shaped a lot like a Toa Inika Mask. * Armor plating is blue from the chest and arms down to the legs and lower region. * Eyes are red. * Limbs are of a lighter grey than the mask. * Height is 5' 9". * Legs and arms are pliable. * He is often seen wielding a double-bladed sword that is black and green with a hint of blue. History Past Life Kreta, like the Shadowed One and the "Ancient" long before him, originated into the world with no knowing of what he was to become and what or who he was. Before becoming a member of the Dark Hunters organization, Kreta wandered much of Bara Magna, living off the land and fighting off Rahi and enemies on every turn with his sword. While living this way, he learned to think for himself, came up with a name for himself, and decided to live out a life of crime, and not have anyone tell him what to do. This later changed however due to future events. His Recruitment into the Dark Hunters It happened when Kreta was exploring the ruins of some unnamed city, that he discovered another visitor of the city, a Dark Hunter named Lariska. Drawn to her beauty (and her murderous skill) the moment he saw her, Kreta fell in love and went to her when he saw the best fitted opportunity. At first, their meeting started at a shaky beginning (Lariska attempting to kill him), but later on started into a miner relationship (which was enough to please Kreta). Whether Lariska was interested in his Kreta's skill as a warrior, or his idiocy, we will never know, but whatever the reason, Lariska told him about the Dark Hunters, and brought him to the island. After being tested, Kreta became an official member of the Dark Hunters. Abandonment Kreta proved a capable and deadly fighter, but after a year of working for the Dark Hunters, his independent and rebellious streak flared up inside of him, and he longed for freedom from authority. So, when the moment arose, while on a mission to steal something of high value, he took the opportunity to abandon his team and escape before anyone had time to catch him. He was free again, and this time, he was resolved to never again let anyone tell him what to do. This time, he would be the authority. A Destined Meeting One day, while following the trail of a traveling caravan of Agori that had been kicked out of their Tribes, Kreta met Gavin Uvin. It was dark, and the light of the fire lit upon the faces of the assembled Agori, Kreta creeped onto their campsite and demanded them give their money, or he killed them. They all gave in, except for Gavin Uvin, who refused. Kreta could have killed him then and there, but he stopped, for he saw a look of defiance in Gavin Uvin's eyes, and his violent nature softened. He asked Gavin Uvin if he would join him, Gavin Uvin said yes, and they've been traveling ever since. Personality Though Kreta believes he is quite intelligent, for instance, in making his own rules, naming himself, and being able to think in general, on more than one occasion he has been referred to as an idiotic person for several reasons. * One, he often rushes into danger or a conversation without considering his options or what will happen if he does this. * Two, he is very gullible, and can be easily fooled by the words of another. * Three, he's too mild to judge, meaning his judgement sometimes is either too slow, or too fast to pass through his mind. * And four, he is stubborn and won't back down from a fight, even if its gotten to the point of being too hard to handle. Regardless of his stupidity, Kreta is a quite skilled and nimble fighter, and his plans usually have worked on more than one occasion. Kreta is quite prideful, and shows little to no concern about titles, or which one he uses, for instance in The Rise of the Undead Part 1, in the flashback of the fight against Nilkuu, before Nilkuu had been knocked out, Kreta told him he was a Dark Hunter. This shows, that even if he is no longer a part of the organization, he still shows pride in this title. Kreta is known to change his mind too often, and that involves in his relationship with people he associates with too closely. He doesn't get angry often. He also shows no fear, perhaps distress or worriment, but he either is unfamiliar with fear, or has never encountered it head-on. For example, he is confident that the Dark Hunters and the Shadowed One will try to find him, but he neither fears them nor seems to care. He is often viewed as careless and laid-back because of the lack of this vital emotion. Appearances * The Rise of the Undead Part 1 * The Adventures of Gavin Uvin and Kreta (series) Trivia * Kreta is probably the only Dark Hunter, aside from the Shadowed One and the "Ancient", who was originated from unknown means, and without any ties to birth. * The only person that Kreta has ever had a strong bond with, and later on a hatred for, is Gavin Uvin. Category:Glatorian Category:Traitors Category:Dark Hunters